Love Is Never Wrong
by Jezza Rose Riddle Russo
Summary: Summary Inside. Warning: Max/Alex story INCEST if you don't like don't read! Rated M for future chapters. Thanks, Lilac Swan Riddle Russo
1. Prologue

_Summary: Max has been acting different lately, especially around Alex. Granted, he's normally pretty "different" but this is non-Max different. He's not talking to anyone, when he does talk his voice is quieter, and he's starting to act...mean almost. Worried about him, Alex does what she does best: snoops. Only what she finds isn't exactly what she expected. What's wrong with Max and why are he and Alex suddenly so much closer than they used to be? _

**Author's Note: THIS IS A MAX/ALEX INCEST FIC. If you don't like that then I suggest you don't read it. I'm normally a Justin/Alex shipper but this idea has been plaguing me for ages now so I decided to give it a go. I hope you like it. Remember: The review button won't bite. Thanks! **

**Lilac Swan Riddle**

**Prologue**

_Max_

I never meant to fall in love with my sister. Who in their right mind would **want **to do that? Definitely not me. But it happened. Somehow I managed to fall in love with Alex. It happened a couple of weeks ago, when she and Mason broke up, for good this time. I'd been noticing things for a while before that, but they were just little things then. Things like how mad I'd get whenever she'd kiss Mason, or how I seemed to get really, really nervous when she was around, but I ignored it then. It was easy to ignore when she and Mason were together but after they broke up it was impossible because she was home 24/7 and having her around that much...well it wasn't good for me. It was harder to act normal with her around that much. People were bound to start noticing me and I didn't want to be noticed.

Justin noticed it first, the differences I mean. We were sitting in the living room, watching some stupid movie, and Alex walked in. She sat down next to me and opened one of her magazines. I scooted as far away as possible from her and Justin gave me a weird look. Alex didn't seem to notice or if she had she didn't care. She'd probably shoved it aside as "Max being Max" like everyone else did and I didn't blame her really, I am an odd person. It wasn't like I wanted her to notice anyways. I knew Justin had, though, and I knew he'd confront me about it later. He was like that, the confronting type. I sighed, pretending to pay attention to the movie, and tried to think of a reasonable excuse for my behavior. Unfortunately I couldn't think of one that Justin would accept without getting suspicious. And I couldn't just come out and say, "Oh I'm in love with our sister and being around her makes me a little weird," now could I? Obviously not. I'd just have to improvise. I was good at that.

Just like I'd known he would Justin cornered me after the movie was over. I'd immediately gone off to my room and he'd followed. He knocked and I rolled my eyes, telling him to come in. Justin was the only person in the house that bothered to knock before entering a room and it was kinda annoying. He leaned against the wall and stared at me for a few minutes before saying a word.

"What was that downstairs, Max? Why'd you get all...Un-Maxlike with Alex? You guys are usually pretty close."

I gave him a blank look. "Un-Maxlike? Dude, that isn't even a word." I tried to keep the "normal facade" up and failed.

"You're avoiding the question, Max."

'_Damn it why's he have to be so damn...Justin-like?' _ I thought angrily, trying to improvise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." was all I could think of. Lame.

"You wouldn't even touch her, or look at her. Usually you guys are sitting pretty close together and talk to each other all the way through the movie. Every time Alex tried to start a conversation with you you'd shut down. Why?"

"I'm tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. Why's it any of your business anyways?"

"Max, chill dude. I was just asking a question."

"Well I'm going to take a nap. Why don't you go do nerd stuff and leave me alone?"

He backed out of the room without a word, shutting the door behind him. I lay back across my bed, trying to get my thoughts together. Justin was probably going to figure it out soon. He'd know that I was in love with our sister and I'd be disowned. Well, okay, this was Justin so I probably wouldn't be disowned but I'd have to answer a lot of questions that I couldn't even answer for myself yet. Or, even worse, was the possibility that he'd tell Alex and I'd have to deal with her hating me for the rest of our lives. The thought of Alex hating me wasn't one I liked. She was still my sister and I didn't want to lose her because of my dirty little secret._'You're probably overthinking things again, dude. You do this all the time. Chill already.' _I told myself. I hoped I **was **just overthinking things. Maybe Justin **wouldn't **figure it out and I'd be safe. Hopefully he wouldn't because I didn't think I'd like the consequences either way.

'_Maybe it won't happen. Justin can be pretty dense sometimes...' _

Unfortunately I had no idea what was about to happen. If I had maybe things would have turned out different...

_Author's Note: Hey again! Do you guys think I should continue? And, if you do think I should continue who should figure everything out, Alex or Justin? Leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading! _

_Lilac Swan Riddle Russo_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Here's the first official chapter. I hope you like it! I'm enjoying this story so far. :-) Thanks for reading and remember: The review button doesn't bite. _

_Lilac Swan Riddle Russo_

**Sadly, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the lovely characters. I'm just playing with them for a bit. **

**1**

_Alex_

There was something wrong with Max. Now, before you tell me, "Well, it's Max," let me just say he was acting less like himself. For one thing he wouldn't even look at me, which is odd because we're pretty close. He's also starting to be kind of an asshole. Snapping at everyone, yelling at Mom and Dad for the smallest things (like mom forgetting to wash a t-shirt which is really, really not like him), and other stuff like that. Normally I don't care too much about stuff like this because…well because I have better things to care about. But – and if you tell anyone I admitted to this I'll hurt you – I kinda miss Max. So I set out to find out what's wrong with my favorite brother. Which, for me, shouldn't be hard. I'm pretty much the expert at figuring things out. If it were Justin I was trying to figure out I'd just a spell because Justin was kind of clueless. (He's a geek but he's clueless.) Max, on the other hand, was not clueless. He may seem like he was but that's what he liked people to think. In all actuality Max was usually the first to pick up on the use of magic, especially when it was used on him. This meant I'd have to do things the manual way which meant spying. (Most of the time anyways.) Two weeks passed and I kept spying on him and still had found nothing. It was starting to annoy me to no end. Thankfully I caught a lucky break on the first day of summer.

Max hadn't yet come out of his room when I woke up. In fact, it was two hours before he came out. His routine was the same it had been for a while now; into the kitchen to eat, bathroom to shower, and then out to the balcony to do whatever he did out there until bedtime. While he was in the kitchen I sat on the couch and pretended to be listening to my iPod. He didn't say anything while in the kitchen. (Except to yell at Justin for something unimportant to my current cause.) While he was in the shower I went to get dressed and ready for the day. By the time I'd finished getting dressed Max was already sitting on the balcony. In my room I slipped a pair of headphones that I'd charmed last week to magnify certain voices and laid down on my bed to listen to Max talk to himself. (He did that a lot more now than he used to.) For a long time it was the same stuff he'd been talking about since I'd been able to listen. After about an hour he started making sense for the first time in a long time. I closed the magazine I'd been casually flipping through and lay back on my bed, listening.

"_Dude, you have to get over her. She'll never love you like you love her. Just get over her." _

I raised an eyebrow when he paused to take a breath. He was upset over a girl? That made a little bit of sense but not much.

"_Justin's getting closer to figuring it out. He doesn't know that, of course, and I'm definitely not gonna tell him even if he does get it. It's bad enough without him hating me for it. I hate myself enough for both of us."_

I was further confused by this. Who could Max be in love with that Justin would hate him for? Justin was dating Juliet and Max couldn't stand her. But…maybe that was a ruse? In the middle of my speculating Max started talking again and this time I felt my jaw drop at what he said.

"_Alex has been trying to figure it out too but I don't think she's anywhere near the truth…yet. If she ever figured it out I'd be screwed. She can't find out, she can't. It's bad enough that I can't be around her without losing my head…I can't have her knowing that I'm…I'm in love with her. She's my sister, that's disgusting. Even if she didn't hate me…she'd never talk to me again I can't lose her. I can't." _

The headphones slipped out of my ears as I stood. Everything made sense now. The way he'd been avoiding me, his moodiness, everything was suddenly crystal clear. Max was in love with me. Me. His sister. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that yet. Siblings falling in love wasn't all that uncommon in the Magical World but…I was still in shock. Max was in love with me. As the realization set in I heard a knock at my door. Before I could answer the door opened, revealing an angry Max.

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late update time guys. I've been really, really busy. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Remember: The Review Button doesn't bite. **

**Lilac Swan Riddle Russo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Alex_

Max stepped inside and shut the door behind him. I stared at him, my heart pounding. As he watched me, the anger slowly faded from his face. We stared at each other, neither of us really knowing what to say. I wanted to look away, to get my thoughts together, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Max was in love with me. I'd already processed this fact, of course, but it was the fact that he thought I would be disgusted by him that lingered with me. I didn't think he was disgusting, not in the least. It made sense in a weird way, to me at least. Max and I had always been closer than most siblings and if I was being honest with myself…well I couldn't really say I was too surprised. At first I had been because he'd caught me off guard but it hadn't really surprised me. Max was the first to break eye contact. He looked towards the wall and closed his eyes. Still, I couldn't look away from him. My heart was still pounding, painfully now, but I couldn't move. After a few seconds Max spoke, his voice little more than a whisper.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

He looked away again, sighing. Neither of us said anything and the silence pressed in on me. I needed to say something, anything, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"How long have you felt like this Max?" I whispered.

He looked back at me for a few seconds before replying. "A few months I guess. I didn't know what it was until you broke up with Mason, though."

Months? I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. Of course, I'd been so tied up with Mason that I wouldn't have noticed anything before. And after I had broken up with him I had been wrapped up in myself. Which wasn't too unusual but I still should have noticed something before now. Shouldn't I? I mean, this is Max we're talking about. He's easier to read (for me at least) than Justin is and that's pretty easy.

"You fell in love with me. I don't see why you think I'm going to be disgusted with you." I said after a long pause.

"I don't know maybe because you're my sister. It's…it's wrong…isn't it?"

He looked at me, his face confused now. I thought about that for a while. Was it wrong? I couldn't really say yes, especially since I'd had a crush on him when I was younger. And not only that but it wasn't uncommon in the Wizard World for siblings to fall in love and we were both Wizards. It wasn't unnatural for us and I didn't think he was disgusting.

"No. No it's not wrong. We're wizards Max and in our world it isn't too uncommon for Wizards to fall in love with their siblings. It's even legal in the Wizard World to marry your sibling. There's a book on it downstairs. Justin showed it to me once." I answered, stepping closer to him as I spoke.

"Even if it isn't wrong it still sucks. You'll…you'll never feel the same."

"Who said I didn't?"

The words left my mouth before I could think about them. Max's eyes widened and he stepped closer to me. As we stared at each other I realized that I'd meant what I said. I hadn't realized it before but…maybe I could love Max the way he loved me. Maybe I had for a long time. It could be why Mason and I hadn't worked out. I wasn't meant for Mason. I was meant for Max. As the realization hit me I stepped closer to Max and brought my lips to his. He'd gotten taller and he was stronger than I remembered. His arms went around me as we kissed and I swear I felt fireworks. Kissing Max was so much different than kissing Mason. With Mason my mind had always been preoccupied with other stuff, even while we kissed. But with Max I couldn't think about anything, couldn't even hear anything but that moment right there.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as we broke apart for air.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't." I answered, kissing him again.

We lost track of time after that. Standing in the middle of my bedroom, our arms tight around each other, the whole world faded away until we were the only ones in it. Neither of us noticed the door opening until we heard Justin's squeak (yes he squeaked) of surprise. We turned towards the door, our arms still around each other, and stared at him. Pulling away from Max I walked over and jerked him inside, shutting the door behind him. He stood near the door, staring at us with a shocked expression. I sat down on the bed with Max right beside me, holding my waist lightly.

"So this was what's wrong with you? You…you're in love with Alex?" Justin said after a long pause.

Max nodded, not knowing what to say.

"She's our sister. We're related!"

"We're aware of this Justin." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry…I just…I did _not _expect that." He answered, staring at us again.

"Neither did we, actually. But it happened and I'm not going to stop it." Max said, tightening his arm around my waist.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad Justin." I said, looking at Justin.

"I won't. Just…just please refrain from doing that in my presence. If you have to make out with each other do it on your own time please. I don't need to be that traumatized."

"We can do that."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before Justin's eyes widened. He cast a charm at the room to prevent Mom and Dad hearing us and pulled my desk chair out. Max and I looked at each other curiously, wondering what Justin had figured out. When Justin finally told us, Max and I couldn't believe what we were hearing…


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the long update time on this guys. It's been absolutely nuts between my sister Rayne's wedding and my other sister Jezabelle (yes we're triplets and yes those are their FFN account names) and I have been helping her prepare because she's eight and a half months pregnant and can't do much. Thankfully, our mom has given us the rest of the week off so we're both updating our stories. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like and remember: the review button won't bite. Thanks guys!_

_Lilac Swan Riddle Russo_

**Chapter Three**

_Max_

If there's anyone that should be nominated for the "Master Of Suspense" award it should be Justin. He made Alex and I wait a full two minutes before he said a word about his newfound discovery. By the time he did speak Alex and I were either about to hit him…or turn him into a girl…maybe a donkey.

"Hey genius, care to tell us what the big news is?" Alex asked using her 'I'm going to scream very soon' voice.

I grinned and turned to look at Justin. He rolled his eyes and started speaking, ignoring Alex's 'genius' jab.

"You guys don't have to participate in the Wizard Competition." He said.

Alex and I looked at each other, silently asking who was going to ask the question that was running through both of our minds. After a second I asked it, raising an eyebrow at my brother.

"But…then we forfeit…right?"

"No, you just opt out. There's a whole history lesson on that one but you two never listen so I'll explain it without the good part." He sighed here, as though History was the best thing on earth. Alex and I shared a grin.

"It's simple really. When it comes time for the Wizard Competition, you two will be either married by a Wizard Minister or legally declared separate from the Russo family. It's complicated and I won't even try to explain it all. But we'll all get to keep our powers in this case…if you're still together."

"That's awesome! But…that means mom and dad will find out." Alex said, looking a little nervous at the thought of mom and dad finding out.

I squeezed her lightly and kissed her temple. "They'll find out sooner babe. Don't worry too much. We have six months until the competition, we'll find a way to tell them without being disowned."

She smiled and kissed my nose. "You're right. At least we won't have to give up our powers. That would suck."

Justin rolled his eyes at that, as if she was missing something vitally important.

"It's illegal for the non-wizards to marry their sibling, Alex. That's why, in cases like this, the siblings are allowed to opt out of the Wizard Competition."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you ever get tired of being so smart?"

"No. And if you'd study more you'd be just as smart."

"Which is exactly why I don't study. One genius is enough for this family." She answered.

I laughed. "Definitely. Hey Justin, you should leave for a while. Especially if you don't like PDA."

He stood up quicker than I'd ever seen him. "Gross. Have…have fun."

As he left the room, shutting the door behind him I pulled Alex against me, capturing her lips again. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. As we kissed, time seemed to stop. Yeah, that sounds really cliché or whatever but it's true. She tasted like…caramel and chocolate. My two favorite things mixed with my favorite person. Nothing better in the world. After a while we pulled apart and smiled at each other. She tugged me down and lay her head on my chest. Wrapping an arm around her, I stroked her hair and listened to her breathing.

"I love you Max." she said, grinning up at me.

"I love you too Alex."

I kissed her again, quickly losing track of time and space. When we broke apart this time she yawned and lay back against me. As she fell asleep I lay awake and watched her, wondering how I got so lucky. Sure, mom was probably going to have a heart attack when she found out, but Alex and I could get through that as long as we were together. And we would be. I'd make damn sure of that. We had six months to get ready, in any case, and mom wouldn't find out before that. Not if I had anything to say about it. Little did I know just how wrong I was. Oh man, there was definitely going to be trouble…


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_I'm really, really sorry about the LONG update time. I've been way busy with my new nephews. Rayne gave birth to two identical boys and we've all been helping her out. I've finally got enough time to start writing again. I hope you guys like it, Remember to review! _

_Jezza Rose Riddle Russo (Formerly Lilac Rose Riddle Russo)_

**Chapter Four**

_Alex_

The next few days were tense but still really good. Though we were all busy planning how we were going to tell dad Max and I still managed to find time to be together. Justin would help cover for us and - surprisingly - Mom and dad didn't question our long absences. After all it _was _Justin covering for us. Which meant a lot to mom and dad. Therefore, our days went by pretty smoothly. When we weren't at school or in wizard lessons we were with Justin making plans. It was a long process but, as Justin was so fond of telling us, it was definitely worth the work.

It was four o'clock in the evening and we were in Justin's bedroom, talking about the wizard competition and making plans as usual. Max and I were sitting on the floor with me in his lap. Justin sat cross legged on his bed with a book open in front of him. It was the usual positions but the conversation was just a little different than usual. Today, instead of discussing _how _to tell dad we were discussing _when _to tell him. We had decided to tell Dad first because he had been a wizard once himself and would understand better. Mom would just think the entire situation disgusting and probably convince dad to separate us. We needed to get Dad on our side before we did anything too rash. As we were talking, the door popped open and we all turned to look at it, fear in our throats. It was mom. And she didn't look happy. At all.

"I've watched this go on for long enough!"She screeched and my heart dropped.

"What...what are you talking about?"Justin asked, sounding terrified.

"You know what I'm talking about! And you stay OUT of this. Alex and Max get out of here! I want you both in the living room NOW!"

Max and I stood up and headed out to the living room together. He tried to grab my hand but mom ripped our hands apart with a slight snarl. As we sat down, mom yelled for dad. Who came running almost immediately. He saw look on mom's face and sunk down into a chair, sighing heavily. It was obvious that Max and I had played another prank or something of the sort.

"What did they do this time?"he asked.

Mom glared at us before answering. "They're _together _Jerry!"  
"What are you talking about Theresa? They're always together. They live together."

"They are in a romantic relationship, Jerry. That's what I mean!"

Dad didn't seem too shocked by this. In fact, he didn't seem shocked at all. He stared at mom for a few minutes and then looked over at us. I held my breath, wondering what was going to happen. On the other couch, Max met my eyes with a worried look. After a few minutes, he spoke and my heart lifted.

"It's not all that uncommon in the Wizard World, Theresa. Actually, it's quite common. My parents were siblings, you have special laws for cases like this."

"I will NOT have my children in a relationship of this...this nature!"

Dad stood up, his eye suddenly narrowing. Sensing a fight coming I moved closer to Max. Mom glared at us but quickly turned her attention back to Dad. They stared at each other for a long time before anyone spoke. And, surprisingly, it was Justin (who I hadn't even realized had followed us out of his bedroom) who spoke.

"You don't have a choice, Mom. Alex and Max fell in love. In the Wizard World we have laws that protect them from humans that would judge them unfairly. If you try and separate them I'll call the Headmaster and have your parental rights revoked."

Dad nodded. "He's right. You will not separate them. As of right now, I am invoking my Parental Protection Rights as a former Wizard and the father of these children. You will leave our house until the end of the Wizard Competition."

As Dad spoke Mom's eyes widened and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen...


End file.
